First Christmas
by Kitten Meru
Summary: Harry spends his first christmas with his lover and a couple friends. Happy times. Harry/Tom Severus/Lucius SLASH


"Happy Christmas!"

Tom rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head. Harry huffed and sat down on his back and attempted to pry the pillow away.

"Go away." Tom mumbled from under his pillow. It was too damn early for this nonsense. By the looks of it, the sun had only just come up.

"No, it's Christmas! We have to go downstairs and open presents and the Christmas crackers and all that! It's tradition!" But tom wasn't having any of that. He just rolled over, causing Harry to topple over and onto the floor with an 'oof!'

"Oh come on! Severus and Lucius will be downstairs by now! I even convinced Draco to come too! I tried to get Rodolphus and Rabastan to come too, but I can't even find them." Harry pouted, climbing back onto the best and throwing himself across Tom's midsection.

"They're out on an assignment." Tom replied. Then he uncovered his head and sat up a little. "Did you say people were here?"

Harry smiled brightly and leaned his arms on Tom's chest, looking at him warmly. "Yeah! It's our first Christmas together, I wanted to celebrate with people! It's not the grand gathering I had hoped for, but at least I got some people to come. Lucius seemed happy enough, even if Severus didn't."

"We were together last Christmas." Harry glared at Tom. "Sort of."

"I was tied up in your dungeons, if you remember." Harry turned away from his lover semi-angrily.

"You loved it." Tom teased, turning the younger man's face towards him. The boy had grown up well. He was now 18, and he looked more handsome than ever.

"Yeah, after. During Christmas though it wasn't fun. I'm trying to forget that. So! Come downstairs, since you're up!" Harry sat up and pulled his lover with him. Next thing Tom knew, he was wearing a santa hat and being dragged into the den where the other couple and their son were already waiting.

"My my, he actually managed to drag you down here this early? I think I owe Severus twenty galleons." Was the first thing that came from Lucius' mouth when the two sat down in front of the hearth. The aristocrat looked amused while Severus looked smug.

"I believe the bet was for something other than galleons." replied Severus.

"Not what I need to hear this early. I need coffee." came the reply from Draco, who was laying down almost under the festive tree, apparently trying to sleep. A house elf came in shortly and served coffee, which Draco, Severus and Tom gladly accepted, while Harry just bounded over to the gifts and Lucius just stared at his family and friends bemusedly.

"This one's for you, one for Draco, two for Sev-" Severus scowled at the nickname but accepted the gifts. "-another for Draco, a couple for me, a very oddly shaped one for Lucius..." Harry sorted the gifts and set to work opening one from his pile. It was from Draco.

"Oh my god. Is this-?"

"Yes. Now take it, be grateful, and you're not getting a gift next year." Draco replied, while opening a gift from Severus which appeared to be a set of focusing stones for healing, which was what he was apprenticing for.

Harry held up the small gift which was a looking glass made of crystal, on a stand made of human bones. The bones were specifically the bones of his parents, which would be morbid and depressing if it weren't the base of a looking glass. This gift would allow Harry to communicate with his parents in the afterlife for brief periods of time.

"Draco, you... Oh gods." He couldn't even speak, he loved the gift so much.

"Yeah I know, you love it. Cost a bloody fortune, and I certainly had help. Had to get dad to help get the bones, my specific magic would mess with the composition because it's too tuned with healing already. Now, I expect something good from you this year as well." Draco explained, trying not to let Harry's reaction get to him.

".. Yes, of course. I know you'll love my gift." Harry replied, smiling warmly as he carefully set his precious gift aside. He picked up another gift, from Lucius this time, and set to opening it.

He looked up to see Severus opening a gift from his husband while sucking on a blood pop, which was his gift from Harry.

"I thought you'd like those!"

"Honestly, it surprised me how long it took you to find out. I was sure Lupin would have told you as soon as I outed him." Replied Severus, using his fangs to lop off a chunk of the pop and start chewing on it.

"Naw, he's far too Gryffindor for that." He replied, holding up his gift from Lucius. "What on earth is this thing?"

Lucius laughed. "It's an Oubliette. It's meant to help you forget nightmares right after you have them. You just have to hold it in your hand for a minute until you calm down, and then when you wake up next, you'll only remember the good dreams, or none at all if that's the case. Careful though, don't fall asleep with it in your hand or you might just spend the next day walking around clueless as to who you are."

"That's oddly thoughtful, even for you. I thought the werewolf law was about as thoughtful as you got, which was great of course, but wow. You're full of surprises." He looked up at the smiling man and shook his head. Malfoys, they'd always be a mystery.

"Charger 300? I've never heard of this brook before." said Draco, eyeing the sleek, dark broom with curiosity. "It looks really cool though."

"Yeah, it's not on the market yet. It's due to go out in four months, so you'll have the chance to show off before all the rich kids have one. It's going to be really expensive too, so you'll be one of the few who has one even after it comes out. Go easy on the stunts though, takes a while to get used to. I haven't the time to get used to it thoroughly, so I'm sticking with my Firebolt for now. Enjoy!" Harry smiled cheekily, enjoying the stunned look on his friend's face. He never got a 'thank you', but the look was more than enough.

"This... Harry is this what my house looks like currently?" Lucius stammered, holding up his gift from Harry – a picture of Malfoy Manor after it was restored from the incredible beating it took from the Aurors and the Order during the war. The Malfoy ancestral home was deemed irreparable, for which Tom was very sorry about, and the family had moved to Riddle House for the past several months while a new house was designed.

"Yes, it is. Damn if it didn't take a lot of magic, but with the help of a time-turner I was able to get your old house. I didn't rebuild it, I just took an obscure duplicating charm and supercharged it, copying your old house into the current time period. It's just the same as it was august of last year, it might even still be warm."

The usually composed blonde was at a loss for words. So Harry just opened his gift from Severus.

"A recipe? For... Sev!" Severus smiled at Harry, glad that he'd made the right choice in gift.

"What is it?" Tom spoke up, holding several books which had been his gift from Severus and Lucius.

"It's... oh god, look!" Harry held up the slip of parchment which was spelled unbreakable and held what looked to be a potions recipe. It seemed odd at first, as Harry wasn't very good with potions. But then Tom looked at what the potions was and realized it was a Severus' special blood potion recipe.

"Severus..." Tom mumbled, looked wide eyed at his long time friend. He held his lover around the waist and pulled him close.

"I thought it would go well with your gift." He replied.

"You're serious? You're willing to turn him?" Tom was very hopeful. With his horcruxes, he would live forever. Harry, however, was mortal. His magic was too pure, despite his affinity with most dark magic, to break apart his soul. He had been so worried that he would have to watch Harry grow old and die while he stayed alive for as long as he remained undefeated.

"I had to think on it for a long while. I don't necessarily want him to have to avoid almost all sunlight for most of his life, but I can't see you two tortured by his mortality. My family has agreed to not be turned, but I think you two would suit eternity well." He pulled his husband close and smiled slightly at the couple across from him.

"This is... Thank you so much Severus!" Harry bounded across the small space and hugged Severus as hard as he could, while Severus held the teen's waist gently. Harry pulled back quickly. "When will it happen?"

"Whenever you want, within reason." He replied, looking over at Tom.

"Whenever you want, Harry." Tom agreed. Harry looked between the two and bit his lip slightly.

"How about Tomorrow? I want to spend tonight with Tom." Harry proposed, eyeing Severus hopefully. Severus smiled and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately.

"Sure you don't want to wait a few years? You'll be stuck at whatever age you're turned at, you know. No? Well then, tomorrow it is."

"You're being awfully light about his. Normally you'd be more serious about something as life-changing as vampirism." Harry pointed out.

Lucius agreed and looked at his husband for answers. Severus grinned and leaned back into his chair, bringing the teen with him. He absently brushed his fingers through the unruly hair as he thought about his newest accomplishment.

"I've created a cure."

The room was dead silent. Even Draco had stopped fiddling with his odd gift from his Slytherin brethren to digest what his dad had just said.

"You're serious?" asked Lucius, looking deep into Severus' eyes, seeking truth.

"Yes. I've tested it on several venom samples. It worked completely. I then tried it on a completely savage vampire. That savage is now a completely normal muggle. Lastly, I tried it on my brother."

Lucius let out a breath. Severus' brother had been looking for a cure all his life. He and Severus had been two in a set of twelve males bitten over the course of twenty years by the same mad vampire. Severus had only been a vampire for seven years, but Caius had been a vampire twenty-three.

"Caius is fine now. He's off on his own now, traveling, walking in the sunlight every day. I'll use it on myself in a few years, I'm just not ready for something so life-changing yet. And so I will offer my gift to Harry, and if he decides he hates it, there is always an out. Now, we can talk about this later. Harry, you still have one more gift to open."

Harry slid off of Severus and looked at his still large pile of gifts. There was certainly more than one, but he saw one small one at the top from Tom, and he figured this is what Severus meant.

He took the small gift and tore off the paper, wadding it in a ball and tossing it at Draco's head, who caught it like the excellent seeker he was. It was a small box. He opened the box and saw two golden bands with runes carved into them. Bonding rings.

"Holy shit."

"Is that a 'yes'?" Tom asked, smiling at his soon-to-be husband.

"You... Well it's about damn time." Harry said, shocking Tom.

"What?" Tom asked, a little stunned.

Draco laughed and turned to face Tom. "He's kind of been expecting it since October. You work slowly."

Tom looked at Draco, then over at Lucius and Severus.

"I knew you'd ask now, which is why I picked my gift to match." Offered Severus. Lucius just smiled.

"So. You just assumed I would ask you to bond with me, little Harry?" whispered Tom into his lover's ear, making Harry shiver.

"Well, yeah. I guess. I mean, you're always talking about keeping me around forever, and there are never any others..." Harry felt a little self-conscious all of the sudden, despite the fact that he was holding solid proof of Tom's affection in his hands.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You're all I could ever want. Bonding is symbolic, really. Without it, we'd still be together forever, especially now with Severus' offer. And you're my only." He almost hissed at his lover.

"I know. I do, I just wonder if I'm good enough." Tom frowned at his lover, they'd had this conversation before. "I know! I'm sorry, I'll stop. I know you only care for me. I suppose it's all still sinking in. Won't take too long though, I promise."

Tom leaned down and kissed his lover chastely. They were very happy together, despite the bumps that often arise. They soon called for breakfast and ate around the warm fire.

"So how are you and Pan doing?" asked Harry, wondering about Draco's girlfriend.

"I caught her with Theo in bed." Said Draco blandly. It didn't fool Harry.

"So what happened? Did someone jump out of the closet and yell "Surprise!"?" Harry knew Pan, and she wasn't the type to sleep around, especially with Theo.

"Surprisingly no. But then, they did one better. I called them on their bluff and apparently she thought she was being really devious and trying to test how much I trusted her. She's just not cut out to be a Slytherin. The tutu was a nice touch though."

"She was wearing a tutu?" asked Harry confusedly.

"No, Theo was." Draco laughed. Harry joined in and they decided to call Pan over for a get together in a couple days.

Tom came over to Harry a couple hours later and suggested a walk in the park.

"A walk in the park? That unusual for you. Usually you don't like doing mundane things like that." Harry commented. Generally Tom was more like Lucius in that he liked being lavish and extravagant. At home he was more laid back, but in public he liked making it clear that he was the lord, and he was better. A walk in the park just gave the impression that he was just like everyone else.

"I know. But it may be the last time for quite a while that you can be in the sun. And if I decide to kick everyone out of the park and fuck you up against a tree, so be it." Tom replied calmly, as if it was no big deal.

"Tom! That's..." Harry blushed hotly.

"You're excited by the thought, aren't you?" Tom smirked, picturing the day ahead of them. Harry had spurts of kinky behaviour. They'd never done the whole public sex thing, but an empty park shouldn't be too much of a stretch.

"Well, umm... I guess it would be fun." Harry was caught up in his own thoughts. Outside in the sun, against a tree, with people just out of sight... It was a turn-on, and even he couldn't deny it.

Harry looked down at the bonding ring that he wore on his left hand, smiling at the thought of the ceremony that would happen early next year. He grabbed his husband-to-be and dragged his to the front door.

"You'll have to open up my other gift later tonight." Tom commented as they stepped out into the sunlight.

"Other gift? There was another? Why didn't you give it to me this morning with all the others?" Harry asked curiously. Surely Tom hadn't just forgotten it.

"It was a tad inappropriate for company." And by a tad, he meant that it's something you'd only see in an 18+ store.

Harry blushed and thought about what Tom could possibly have gotten him. He was certainly looking forward to that night.

"I think you'll enjoy it." Tom mumbled in his ear as they walked down the drive.

"Mmm, I wouldn't doubt it." Harry licked his lips and tasted a snowflake that had landed there.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: What on earth was that? That's what happens when I read a Christmas oneshot and feel like writing one of my own. I don't think much of that made sense.

When I write, I start with one sentence and just go with it. Nothing is pre-planned, the most I think ahead is one sentence, I'm literally writing it off the top of my head. Sev's offer was pre-planned, but even then I only thought of that when I wrote about blood pops and decided to make him a vamp. Yargh. I didn't know what I wanted this oneshot to be, and I still don't know what it is exactly. I'm really not sure what the point was, but I guess I just wanted some cozy time with the boys? Yeah. And I like when Sev and Luc are happy. I've never tried to write them as they're supposed to be, but I think I could if I tried. Well actually, one of my other stories has a rather broody Sev, but I haven't posted that yet, still trying to get time. (Curse college, you steal all my time! Especially now that I've failed a couple classes and I have no idea how that's going to play out now...)

Enjoy this random nonsense. All those gifts were rather off the top of my head. I wrote some things, changed others, and it's far too late at night to read it over. So if something is contradictory or just really doesn't make sense, it's because I'm lazy and indecisive. And that's it. Happy Christmas Everyone! (screw 'politically correct', I'm not even Christian and I like me a happy Christmas!)


End file.
